


Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

by Leydhawk



Category: Glee
Genre: Flash Fiction, Fluff, Klaine Valentine's 2016, M/M, not a song fic, prompt: Don't want to miss a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leydhawk/pseuds/Leydhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has a guilty pleasure of watching Blaine sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hdarchive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdarchive/gifts).



> I needed some fluff, saw the prompt, and just had to fill it. Inspired by the Aerosmith song, of course. No real plot here, just fluff.

Blaine sometimes smiled in his sleep. Kurt always smiled back, wondering what he was dreaming of that made him do it.

Watching the love of his life while he was unguarded and relaxed was one of Kurt's guilty pleasures. If he felt Blaine dozing on the couch, he'd stop watching whatever was on the television to indulge himself. If Blaine went to bed before he did, Kurt would leave the light on for a few minutes before he went to sleep.

But the smiles happened more in the early mornings. When Kurt woke first, which was often, he'd study the slack expression on Blaine's handsome face and wait for the slight curve of his lips, just so he could smile back, and wonder.

Asking would ruin the game. Kurt imagined Blaine dreaming of playing on a stage in a stadium while his fans screamed. But sometimes that was too big for the tiny smile. Might he be dreaming of something so mundane as opening the lunch Kurt made for him and seeing the little lovenote? Or perhaps remembering that moment on the stairs at Dalton when he'd grabbed Kurt's hand and they'd run down the halls together? Did Blaine dream as Kurt did, of making love slowly in an apartment in France with a view of Paris?

Those tiny smiles, such secrets they held... Kurt wanted to spend the rest of his life watching for them, and wondering.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to my new friend, the very talented holdingdaylight.


End file.
